The Mountain Clans' flashbacks
The Clans' creation Weak Tribe flashback - Moon, Adder & Snow Moon took a rabbit from the food pile. The tribe wasn't faring very well, and there were too many cats with greencough, whitecough, breathing problems and injuries, and whatever problems could come a cat's way. There were only four healers, Moon's brother, Calm, and two she-cats cats named Amber, Icicle, and Moon's aunt, Sand. (At the time healers could have children:) She had two cousins, Storm & Pine, and another brother named Wisdom. But the healers had no idea where the big patches of catnip were, and couldn't find many herbs except for cobwebs since it was leaf-bare. Moon groaned. She had heard rumors of the tribe leaving the mountains, but she couldn't imagine what & how the tribe will live on and survive. (They didn't know about StarClan yet, so they called their ancestors the Miracle group:) Moon prayed to her Miracle ancestors that her tribe will get well and not have to leave. She had lived in the mountains all twenty moons of her life, and didn't want to see it go. She thought back to the stories she was told. 220 moons ago, eleven cats had come to the mountains to settle there. There just used to be mountain lions there, but they mixed in and made a mixed breed. Them, thought Moon. She forced herself to eat a bite of the rabbit as food shouldn't be wasted in these dire times. She noticed one of the tribe's best hunters, Adder had come along with a few scrawny snow mice. "They were all I could find," he growled in frustration. Adder had come to Moon, his belly roaring. He had been hunting all day, trying to help the tribe at least a bit, since there wasn't a lot of food to go along. The small rabbit Moon claimed was enough to feed a kit, but it was the biggest one that wasn't being eaten. "You can eat it," murmured Moon, nudging the rabbit his way. Adder raised an eyebrow at her, and asked, "Are you really not hungry?" Moon merely nodded. They both spotted an intelligent cat named Snow who was also going to pick out a mouse. Snow was known for being a jack of all trades, medicine, hunting, fighting & negotiation. She was also able to keep track of almost everything that is happening at once and was usually the cat who had an answer to a problem. Adder liked Snow more than a friend, but Moon felt envious of her two friends when they made an impact on the tribe since she never did. "Hey Moon, hey Adder!" Snow called out in the same intellectual voice she had, except in an informal way. "Moon, why are you sad?" "I'm not a mouse-brain to be sad," Moon replied. She was usually calm and relaxed, and very insensitive, unlike her tribe who was mostly worrying about everything. She didn't know why the tribe's problems worried her now. Adder grinned. He was usually rebellious & crazy and loved to fight with other cats and won arguments easily, but he was incredibly experienced at fighting & hunting, making him one of the most important cats in the tribe. "So, are WE mouse-brains to be sad?" Adder asked humorously. "Of course not, right, Moon?" replied Snow. Moon shrugged and asked, "Do YOU believe the tribe has to migrate?" The warmth, humor & smiles immediately vanished from Adder & Snow's faces. "Oh, right, like there aren't any cats to hunt for the tribe!" Adder retorted. "That's going to be very unlikely, the leaf-bare will pass soon," agreed Snow disdainfully. "Leaf-bare's only been two and a half moons, and about a third of our tribe has been claimed by its icy paws," hissed Moon sadly. Snow stared at Moon in melancholy. They couldn't really deny the tribe was dying off from the cold, starvation & sicknesses, but what could they do? Besides, it was only another half-moon before the horror ended. Then Snow sat down beside her friend, and reassured her, "Don't worry, Moon, the leaf-bare will gradually end, and we'll be able to find herbs & prey again. Just because we live in the mountains doesn't mean we are the only cats to suffer." Snow herself winced as she said this, her father, Fur was badly injured by a very fierce hawk, had contracted greencough from their tribemates, and was eating only half of what a normal cat should eat. Adder's parents, Lake & Claw, were already killed by two foxes many moons back, so he didn't feel that sad about the leaf-bare. He was two moons older than Moon, one older than Snow, but he felt as helpless as a kit when he looked at his weak tribe. He ate a bite from the rabbit Moonstar gave him and wished that their Miracle ancestors would grant them an omen, or rather, a miracle, to him, Moon, Snow, and the Mountain tribe. Their End of Leaf-bare - Moon, Adder & Snow Finally, the end of leaf-bare was coming closer and closer. Moon appreciated all this because she didn't want her tribe to suffer terribly. But there were still very sick, starving & injured cats. Most injuries came from other fierce creatures. One of the tribe leaders named Throat (he was probably named after his terrible voice) had hated Flower, a mentally ill & autistic cat. Hail, Snow's brother, had taken a liking to her and took care of her. Flower's sister, Salmon, had done the same. Snow always felt awkward when she was around Flower since she completely ignored anything Snow did or say. She didn't know why Flower seemed to hate her. Throat said Flower was a dormouse & a stupid fox-dung dirt-eating cat, and this made Salmon & Hail angry. Snow didn't know what she could do for Flower since she didn't like her in the first place. Adder had been hunting some, and finally managed to bring back proper prey. He brought back hares & mice to the tribe, and immediately gulped a mouse down, his belly aching with hunger. StarClan - Moon & Adder StarClan, ''thought Adder. ''What is StarClan? '' He had been thinking about this while he was out hunting. Moon had told them everything about her message from their Miracle ancestors, and talked about "StarClan," and that it was their destiny. After Throat's death, they chose Moon to take his place, a wise, calm & insensitive she-cat, even though she was so young compared to the other leaders, Lime, an eighty-moon-old tom, Sea, a forty-moon-old she-cat & Sky, a sixty-moon old she-cat. He thought it was weird for the ages to line up by twenty, but he shrugged it off. What he couldn't forget, though, was her weird speech. Moon was happy leaf-bare passed. But she wasn't sure of her message about Clans. She decided to go to sleep. When she went to sleep however, she saw those four cats again, Light, Flutter, Amber & Bright & another cat she seemed to have been told about, but didn't know her name. "Have you ever heard of nine lives?" asked Bright. "Miracle group?" she asked them. "StarClan," Flutter corrected. "We aren't doing good staying in our state. The hunters & fighters are only half the eligible cats that can do so. The nursing (queens) & kittens (kits) didn't have enough food this leaf-bare." "We have figured out the new warrior code that will be implemented into your lives," said the unknown cat. Suddenly Moon knew who she was. "Miracle?" she asked. "You're the namesake of our ancestors!" Light said, "It will be hard adjusting to your new lives. But we will guide you. There are two more people having these dreams, with five cats each visiting them. We are all the great heroes of the famous tribe, descended from mountain lions. You see, before we came (excluding Miracle)..." Her tail flicked towards Amber, who continued. "They had their own ways. It was almost like every lion for themselves. Mostly, the only people who were together was the mothers with the kittens, or a very young, immature couple," Amber said. "That way didn't seem to suit them very well once we came. Now it has turned into this." Bright said, "And it has to change again, Moon. There are tons of reasons why." They all started to fade and Moon got snapped back into reality. She woke up in her family's den, and saw her family was already hunting & fighting. Pine & Storm, her cousins, were learning to do so with the older cats. ''Will that change? she asked herself. Will the new life even suit us? Never Die - Moon & Snow Change your tribe, someone said to Snow. Make a future. You are one of the three to do it. You can do it. Snow woke up being startled. She hadn't had a normal dream. She saw one of her ancestors, Snow Bird, and she had spoken to her about the Clans. Like Moon, she realized. Snow then knew she had to go to Moon about it. When she got to Moon's den, though, she saw Adder already telling her about his dream. "You had the dream, too?" asked Moon confusingly. Miracle ancestors had told her about two other cats having it, but she thought almost no one had known about it. In fact, her friends already knew. "Moon! Moon! You're right! We need the Clans, desperately!" Snow said, sounding desperate in a way herself. Moon & Adder got startled, but Snow knew this was urgent. She quickly told the three of them about her aspects of the dream. "Moonstone?" asked Adder. "Like what?" "Three different Clans?!" exclaimed Moon. "And we're the leaders!" "I thought you knew, Moon!" Snow asked. Moon shrugged. It didn't come that clearly to her in her dream. Three Clans with them, them as the leaders? She thought it'd be one Clan. She looked down, refusing to meet anyone's eye. "The Moonstone's a stone, I'm going to guess," said Moon tartly. "Well, I got a dream of the ranks and everyone's duties, and how everything shall go," said Adder. They kept talking about the three dreams, until they finally learned about what everyone got from the ancient cats. "Well," said Moon. "Looks like we need everything to go correctly." "But it could end in a mess," pointed out Snow. "How do we know cats will even agree with this idea? I am the problem-solver, but nothing like this has ever come to me before." "Say it's from... the Miracle ancestors. They have tons of faith in them," answered Adder easily. "Their faith started to waver in leaf-bare, remember?" Moon told him. "They thought the Miracle group wasn't going to do anything about it." Suddenly, Moon's father, Vine, came to them and asked what they were doing. "Joking around," Snow said quickly, trying to make it look like she just laughed. Moon & Adder nervously nodded, too. Suddenly a look seemed to come into Vine's eyes. It was eerie, and he said, "Don't ever die." Then he returned to normal as if nothing ever happened. Moon, Adder & Snow couldn't help but ominously stare at Vine. Moon repeated, "Never die," over and over again while hunting, relaxing, & sleeping, for the rest of the day.Category:Stories Category:MoonClan Category:AdderClan Category:SnowClan Category:FlowerClan Category:Clans Category:Cats